Integralists
The are a renegade Space Marine chapter that was created during the 21st "Cursed" Founding in the 36th Millennium. Officially they are a successor of the Ultramarines chapter, but that has since been questioned by many in the Inquisiton. However, their records are sealed by the High Lords of Terra so further investigations into their gene-seed have been barred. They were originally a loyalist Codex-Compliant chapter that served the High Lords directly, like the Minotaurs, with their main mission being to spy on and infiltrate other Space Marine chapters that were suspected of heresy. Due to this the chapter used to have a close relationship with the Ordo Astartes of the Inquisition. After the Black Crusade of Von Mallas they were discovered to have gone renegade themselves and actively plotted against the Imperium. After being declared Excommunicate Traitoris they are currently being hunted by the Imperium. Their current whereabouts and remaining strength are both unknown though they are suspected to be currently in the Segmentum Tempestus. Chapter History The Integralists came into being during the 21st Founding of the 36th Millenium, the so called "Cursed Founding" due to the genetic manipulations of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Like all the other chapters of this founding, the Integralists' gene-seed was experimented on to try to perfect it and erase any flaws that it possessed. Strangely the gene-seed of the chapter shouldn't have any flaws as they are officially successors of the Ultramarines and their Primarch, Roboute Guilliman. In actually their gene-seed is chimeric and not wholly derived from the Ultramarines gene-seed. The records of what Guilliman's gene-seed was spliced with has been sealed by the High Lords of Terra themselves as is the fact that the chapter's gene-seed is chimeric. The first Chapter Master of the Integralists was a man named Sigmus Anauton, said to have been born on Holy Terra itself in the region known as Hy Brasil. It was Sigmus that decided the livery of the chapter, but their combat doctrine was imposed on them from their inception by the High Lords of Terra. The Integralists were made to serve the High Lords directly as their spies. They took on highly classified subterfuge and infiltration missions against certain chapters of the Adeptus Astartes that were suspected of being heretical. It was their job to discover if the rumours were true and report them to the High Lords so that they could declare them Excommunicate Traitoris and purge them with the Minotaurs chapter. This fact, however, was hidden from the rest of the Imperium so they they could accomplish their mission with absolute secrecy. To other Space Marine chapters, the Integralists were a regular successor chapter of the Ultramarines that were near identical as their parent chapter in beliefs and doctrines. During the first two milleniums of the chapter's existence they serve as loyal spies to the Imperium, helping to uncover renegade chapters and those that had fallen under the influence of the Ruinous Powers. However, the Adeptus Mechanicus had miscalculated in their experiments on the Integralists' gene-seed and the chapter began to show signs of extreme self-righteousness. They believed that they knew better than the High Lords of Terra and that they could do no wrong, leading them to take rather unorthodox measures during their missions and to plot against the Imperium itself. This came to a head when the Black Crusade of Von Mallas erupted in the Segmentum Tempestus. At the time the Integralists were investigating the Thunder Skulls chapter so they were in the Ember Sector when the first rebellions began. Notable Campaigns *'Black Crusader of Von Mallas (113.M38 - 955.M39)' - The most significant campaign undertaken by the Integralists chapter was the Black Crusade started by the heretical False Prophet, Von Mallas, in the Segmentus Tempestus. It was during this conflict that they showed their true colours and were thus declared renegades by the Imperium for playing both sides to propagate the conflict as to make it last as long as possible. Chapter Organization When they were still loyal, the Integralists were a Codex-adherent chapter. They organize themselves into 10 Companies, keep each company with the exact composition and number of Battle-Brothers as the codex dictates and kept their specialists ranks separate and conducting their assigned tasks. However, due to their role as spies many of their members were sent on infiltration missions against other Space Marine chapters so the Integralists' companies were usually not at full strength. The chapter's Apothecaries are held in high regard, as they are the ones that conduct the surgeries required on Battle-Brothers that are sent to infiltrate other chapters. After being declared Excommunicate Traitoris the chapter's current strength and organization is unknown. Chapter Combat Doctrine The chapter's combat doctrine centers around the notion that one must attack their enemies in as many diverse ways as possible, at the same time. The Integralists' Battle-Brothers are all trained in infiltration and espionage and the chapter's veterans are experts in subterfuge, misdirection and devious tactics. When it came to battle, the Integralists always send numerous reconnaissance and infiltration units into the field prior to the deployment of the full force. These units are organised in squads that operate in isolation from one another to maximize their chances of remaining undetected. Tactics wise, they favour attacking their foes from multiple fronts with the use of feints and ambushes to identify their enemies' weaknesses. In this first wave they make use of fast armours, close air support and mechanised infantry units. Once a weakpoint is discovered, the Integralists perform precision strikes at the exposed vulnerabilities of their foes. This second wave is where they send in their shock troops and heavy armour, with the support of their artillery pieces. Chapter Beliefs The Integralists believe only thorough planning and decisive coordination and by having different elements working together in a cohesive and decisive force could one's ultimate objective be achieved. The chapter never acts blindly. They put great importance in information gathering and those that make up their reconnassaince forces are held in high regard as invaluable assets. Chapter Master Sigmus instilled into his Integralists the idea of the fighting their enemies from within: infiltrating them and destroying them from the inside. They follow his decree whenever they are conducting their espionage missions against suspected traitorous forces and later, after turning renegade, against loyalist forces. To other chapters, the Integralists are seen as highly dishonourable through their deceitful tactics, but the chapter simply holds themselves to a different code of honour than their fellow Space Marines. They value intelligence and duty over displays of bravery, heroism or combat prowess. Members of the Integralists are incredily self-righteous, believing that their every action is just so long as their goal is met. With this mentality they justified their support for the Chaos forces during the Black Crusade of Von Mallas in order to further the enemy's losses as much as possible through a prolongued war against the Imperium. Their actions caused the deaths of countless loyalist forces and even fellow Astartes, but the Integralists believed that it was all in the name of their mission so they did not see themselves as having betrayed humanity. On the contrary they still consider themselves loyal to the Emperor's Will despite their excommunication from the Imperium. Their interpretation of the Emperor's Will is that his ultimate goal was the unification of humanity. The Integralists considered this to be their ultimate goal. How this is done is another matter entirely, for they believe there is no action that cannot be taken to accomplish this unity. They will unite humanity even if they have to do so by killing all those that don't agree with their vision for the species. The Integralists recruit their aspirants from numerous different worlds, taking promissing individuals from whatever inhabited planet they happen to be close to at the time due to the fact that they possess no homeworld of their own. Most times they recruit from civilised or hive worlds. They set grueling tasks and trials for potential recruits. The most difficult of these is the Trial of Sigmus. The chapter trains their aspirants to be very independent, so that they may conduct the lone espionage operations that are required of them. However, foolish acts of bravery or heroics is frowned upon when they can compromise the mission or their battle brothers. The Trial of Sigmus is conducted by aspirants before they are promoted to Acolytes. In this trial the acolytes are sent alone to infiltrate Imperial planets and dig up whatever dirt they can on one of the planet's most powerful organizations. These can be an Imperial Guard Regiment, the Planetary Governor, the Adeptus Ministorum, a Dynasty of Rogue Traders, a Knight House, the Adeptus Mechanicus or even another Space Marine chapter. The trial is only considered concluded if the aspirant is able to provide the Integralists with a new piece of information from the organization. Due to the difficulty and risk of this trial, only the most worthy of recruits is assigned to it and if they complete it they aren't required to do any of the other trials, their promotion to Neophyte is all but guaranteed. Chapter Gene-Seed Like all other 21st "Cursed" Founding chapters, the Integralists' gene-seed was experimented on by the Adeptus Mechanicus' Genetors in the hopes of removing flaws and trying to perfect it. Officially, the chapter possesses Ultramarines gene-seed, but in actuality it has a chimeric gene-seed as the gene-seed of Roboute Guilliman was spliced with another unknown gene-seed. It can be inferred that due to the Integralists' combat specialty, livery and beliefs that the source of this second gene-seed was the Alpha Legion. Thus it can be theorized that the Adeptus Mechanicus was trying to make loyalist Space Marine spies to assume the Alpha Legion's role and that the gene-seed of the Ultramarines was meant to counter-act the traitorous genes of Alpharius. However, the records of the chapter's gene-seed have been sealed by the High Lords of Terra so none of this can be confirmed. Not even the Integralists themselves seem to know the true origin of their gene-seed. Notable Integralists *'Chapter Master Sigmus Anauton': The original Chapter Master of the Integralists Chapter when it was founded during the 36th Millenium. He is responsible for the livery and beliefs of the chapter and is considered its biggest legend. *'Chapter Master Plinius Sallietur': The Chapter Master of the Integralists during the Black Crusade of Von Mallas in the early 38th Millenium. He fought against Thunder Skulls Lord Commander Florian Antenor during the conflict. *'Chapter Master Ezequiel the Stranger': The current Chapter Master of the Integralists chapter in the 41st Millenium. No one really knows when Ezequiel joined the chapter or where he came from, as he was not inducted into it by normal means. He just appeared during the early 41st Millennium as a full battle-brother and quickly made his way to the rank of Captain and by the late 41st Millennium he was Chapter Master. It is suspected that he was a member of the Alpha Legion that made contact with the Integralists and later joined the chapter as an honourary Battle-Brother. Chapter Fleet The current strength of the Integralists' fleet is unknown, but during the Black Crusade of Von Mallas they were known to possess the following vessels: *''Avante'' (Battle Barge) - The Avante is one of three Battle Barges that the Integralists maintain in their Chapter fleet. It serves as their Fortress-Monastery and the personal vessel of the chapter master. *''Sigma's Edge'' (Battle Barge) - Sigma's Edge is one of the three Battle Barges that the Integralists maintain in their Chapter Fleet. It is the personal craft of the Second Company's Captain. Chapter Relics *''Sian's Bolter: An ornate bolter wielded by a famous legend of the Integralists. It has a magazine that never seems to run out. *Wiseman's Blade'': A chainsword wielded first by Chapter Master Sigmus. It has been known to execute many heretics and traitors to the Imperium. After the Integralists went renegrade, the sword was used to kill many loyalists Astartes. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Integralists wear a mostly green Power Armour with blue shoulder pads and belt and various black pieces: the backpack, the shoulder pad trim and most of the legs. The aquila is painted white to match their chapter icon. The symbol on the right shoulder guard designates operational specialty: battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command. The company colour is indicated on the left knee plate and the exhausts of the backpack, in accordance with the Codex Astartes: White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), Black (5th Company), Orange (6th Company), Purple (7th Company), Grey (8th Company), Blue (9th Company), White (10th Company). Squad allegiance is indicated on the right knee plate by a white High Gothic numeral stenciled on it. Veterans paint their helmets white. Squad sergeants paint their helmets blue. Chapter Badge The Integralists' Chapter badge is a black Sigma, a letter that originates from the ancient Terran greek script. The Sigma is placed inside a white circle with a black border on a field of blue. This badge was chosen by the first Chapter Master of the Integralists, Sigmus Anauton. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Renegade Chapter Category:21st Founding Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Ember Sector Category:Harold Burned-Mane Category:Excommunicate Traitoris